


水手服清纯小宇

by Verdure0408



Series: 桃色宇宙 [2]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 00:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdure0408/pseuds/Verdure0408
Relationships: 桃色宇宙 - Relationship
Series: 桃色宇宙 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547410
Kudos: 13





	水手服清纯小宇

  
“下一场戏是这样的。你穿着水手服，搭乘着去往学校的公交车，公交车非常拥挤，这时候你感觉到有人在蹭你，你刚开始以为是别人不小心的，后来才发现是有人借机揩油，你极力想摆脱，但周围实在是人太多了，还是被挤得动弹不得，在恐惧下被迫承受着猥亵。”

小白低着头听着导演讲戏，窘迫得有点脸色发红。

“认真听！这是非常重要的一场转折戏，”导演卷着剧本砰砰敲着桌子，神情严厉，“主角是个双性，社会边缘角色，在这场隐晦又不光彩的遭遇中被唤醒了自己异于常人的性欲，不知所措又没有向外界求助的机会和渠道，这段是从前半段单调枯燥的人生转到后半段声色放浪的堕落一个最关键的节点，千万不能出错。小白，知道了吗？”

小白羞愧于自己刚才因别扭而抵触这场戏的想法，赶紧点了点头。站在小白身边的是一个公司的后辈，被一同打包扔进组混个路人求眼熟，此时涨红着脸结结巴巴和导演保证会好好拍。

X导这部电影镜头对准了站在社会阴影中向来被忽视存在的双性，集中在性别模糊、旺盛性欲等严肃问题上，还没开拍就已经广受关注，是要直接送去电影节评奖的，是小白公司好不容易撕下来的资源。

小白转头对上手足无措的后辈，竭力做出轻松从容的姿态：“等会儿就拜托你了，合作愉快。”

后辈是个二十岁左右的小年轻，抬头看了眼眸弯弯笑得明亮的小白，一张脸又全红了，嗫嚅着郑重道：“前辈，我、我会加油的！”

开始拍摄。

一辆摇摇晃晃的破烂公交车挤满了满当当的人，远远开来。

小白穿着一身清纯的蓝白水手服，黑色碎发贴着肩颈，一双猫瞳似的明眸闪着笑意，双唇像被人用揉碎的花瓣汁儿狠狠抹过般透着艳色，宽大的衣摆随着风勾勒出纤细的腰，短短的百褶裙遮掩着挺翘的屁股，向下延伸出一双裹着白色丝袜的又长又直的腿，圆润足踝下蹬着双漆皮小皮鞋，怎么看都一位穿水手服的清纯少年，却让人蹿起头皮发麻的欲望与冲动，想去将他按倒在肮脏路边，握住脚踝用力拉向怀里，顺着裙摆探进去用力揉弄后面的小山丘，皮肤入手柔嫩顺滑，随便揉两把就会留下暧昧红痕，听他哭喘惊叫却怎么也挣不开，只能哭到崩溃。

所有的路人都在若隐若无地窥视他，贪婪地用视线描摹抚摸着他每一寸奶白的肌肤，眼神燃着暗沉欲望之火。

公交车停了。

浑然未觉的小白跳上车去，还笑着和司机说了声早，阳光得让所有见着他的人都被感动得心化。

小白顺着拥挤的人流向后走着，走到了后门附近。早高峰实在太多人了，车又摇晃得厉害，肌肤摩擦是难以避免的。他这么安慰着自己，忍受着正巧抵在臀间的涨硬，等到后面灼热感越来越强，小白脸上显出掩饰不住的惊恐：后辈没做保护措施？他是真的硬了？

这个导演为求真实的苛刻是出了名的，但小白没想到拍大尺度戏码导演居然让人不做任何包裹，直接真身上阵！

柔软的屁股后面直直杵着的那根已经硬得发烫，烫得小白神经搅糊成一团，连拍戏都忘了，不知道做什么反应。

导演和副导演在路边看着传回来的录像，拍着大腿非常满意两人表现，用耳麦指挥着后辈继续拍。

小白怔愣着，在嘈杂的车厢里听到一声极轻的拉链拉开的清脆声响，还来不及惊恐就感受到裙摆被一只大手轻轻撩起，灼烫性器戳在柔软腿间，耳边传来威胁：“腿张开。”

“不……不……”小白回了戏，害怕得身子微颤，低声道，“我，放过我吧。”

“别废话，”后面的人极不耐烦打断道，“不然我就告诉全车厢这里有个勾引人的浪货。快点，不然我就不是搞腿这么简单了。”

小白面色绯红，眼眶里含着氤氲水雾，只能屈辱地微微张开腿，顺从地将那管灼热粗长的性器夹住。

腿中间那部分肌肤是最为娇嫩的，后面的刚一被夹住就忍不住舒服喟叹了一声，又狠狠骂道：“浪货!”然后顺着公交车摇摆的频率跟着缓慢抽插起来，公交车正好走到一截不平整的路段，车厢哐哐疯狂抖着，后面的人也跟着高频率晃动着身体，小白几乎快站不住，只能扶着栏杆勉强站着，从未受过蹂躏的柔软腿间已被磨得火辣辣的，蹿着酥酥麻麻的疼意，哪怕没看也知道肯定红成一片了。

后面的人边骂边快速抽动着，手还不老实，从衣摆下方摸上去一把捏住了小奶子上挺立的乳首，惹得小白低呼一声又赶紧捂了自己嘴。还好车厢吵闹，没有人注意到这边动静。

“叫什么？有那么舒服吗？”后面的人带着恶意调笑道，又跟揉面团似的重重揉捏了好几把，遗憾道，“还没发育起来啊，奶子太小了，得多揉揉。”

小白耳根红得像要滴血，身子软得快瘫软下去，他什么时候听过这么放浪的话，气得舌头都捋不直：“你，你太过分了！”

“哪里过分了？帮你揉大奶子还来骂我，小双性可真没良心。”

“你知道我是双性？”小白眼角带泪，一怔，“那你还……”

“话真多，真该叫人一起把你上面的嘴给堵上，”那人不耐烦地训斥道，“腿夹紧了！”

后面的山丘被拍了一不轻不重巴掌，因为突然被发现身份而恐惧失神的小白又只好含着泪继续夹紧腿，忍受着后面的人最后的冲刺，夹在腿缝间的性器一抖，腿间和百褶裙上突地被喷溅上大量湿热黏稠液体，有一部分甚至顺着腿内侧缓缓流下，给人一种失禁了般的恍惚。

小白一愣，而后被羞辱得满脸通红，一滴泪水顺着脸眶滑下。

“哭什么？你不是也有反应了吗？”后面的人伸了手覆住小白前面翘起的性器，贴着耳朵笑道，“对双性来说性事不是很正常的一件事吗？怕什么。”

这一段不在剧本里！后辈在腿交之后就该结束戏份了，他居然擅自加戏？

小白没成想瞧着害羞腼腆的后辈居然如此大胆还顺着往下演，浑身一抖，他随着情节跟着出现反应本就足够羞愧了，这会儿被直接握住要害，整个人不由慌乱了起来，但导演没喊停，他又不敢毁掉这段戏，只能临场发挥做着推拒的动作，却被后辈轻柔却不容置疑地挡开了手。

灼热厚实的掌心钻进百褶裙下白色棉布内裤里，包住了很少被主人安慰的粉红性器，轻缓地揉搓起来。小白刚开始还想拒绝，很快就被一波波汹涌打来的快感掐住了喉咙，只知道如露出水面的鱼般翕张着艳红的唇不住地喘息，清亮的唾液顺着口角缓缓淌下，拉出闪亮银丝，腰软得几乎快陷在后面的人怀里了，发泄的时候腰身弓起浑身抽搐着，显然是被弄得爽到了极点。

小白高潮的时候面色潮红，眼前全是白光，顿了好几秒才渐渐找回理智，腿心濡湿一片，听到后面的人遗憾道：“下站我得走了，小双性，下次再会了。”便感受到脸颊被轻佻地拍了拍，一点黏糊糊液体抹在了上面。

人已经离开了，小白双腿发软歇了好一会儿，摸了摸脸，指腹几滴粘稠白浊，才缓慢意识到：啊，我被人在脸上抹上精液了。

还是在公交车上被别人手淫出来的精液呢。

“Cut！完美！”

耳麦里终于传来导演的满意结束语。


End file.
